Peaches And Cheesy Sentiments
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: [OS] Peyton spends an afternoon in Lucas' hospital room bantering about peaches, nurses and cheesy sentiments.


**A/N: The hiatus is boring. So I decided to make a little story to ease my anticipation. **

**xox**

**Peaches And Cheesy Sentiments**

"_There is no remedy for love but to love more."_

_-Thoreau_

"Now eat this." Peyton said, as she finished wedging and peeling a peach. She popped a wedge into Lucas' mouth. The juice of the fruit trickled down his chiseled jaw, and his lips were glossy from the nectar. Peyton leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"I love it when you do that." Lucas said after Peyton pulled away. She laughed, and her golden curls shook with her head. Lucas couldn't stop looking at the marvel before him. He has finally found his Psyche, like Cupid has found his.

"What, did you miss me that much?" Peyton asked jokingly. In fact, she missed him more that he missed her. She missed him every day, every single day since the first time that they've spoken. She missed him when she would see him walk away with Brooke, his arm in hers. She missed him when she would hear the crashing of the waves on the beach, because it was there where they did their healing.

"More than you'll ever know." He said, in that raspy, boyish way of his, which made the grin on Peyton's face wider.

"Okay, you're lucky that you're hot, because that was totally cheesy and you wouldn't have gotten away with that." She said, feeding him another peach wedge.

"You know, I could get used to this." Lucas said, sitting up. "A beautiful girl at my beck and call, feeding me peaches when instead she could be," He paused, "_Painting_ or something."

"I am _not_ your girl slave." She said, trying to sound appalled. Everything she said came out light and perky, as if she was actually a stereotypical cheerleader talking to her jock boyfriend.

"Let's see." Lucas taunted. "You feed me, you look after me, and you change my clothes. What does that make you?"

"Well, lots of people do that to other people." Peyton said defensively. "Like, mothers. Or nurses."

"Except you're not my mother. And I know you would rather listen to pop than be a nurse." Lucas said, his blue eyes laughing with satisfaction. He loved bantering with Peyton, because she always bought his silly situations. She always thought of a sharp and witty response to every argument he would dish up. Most girls would just acquiesce and kiss you, but not her. She would continue arguing with you until _she_ won.

"So, does that make me your wife?" Peyton answered carelessly, and it took both of them a second to realize what she had said. She blushed deeply, trying to figure out another argument to get out of this. Silently, she was kicking herself. They just got together a few days ago, and here she was, assuming to be his wife?

Lucas decided to save her the trouble and put on the cheesy boyfriend act. "It could." He said, smiling sweetly, his blue eyes glistening under the daylight, his blond hair in tasteful disarray. She was transfixed at the sight before her, and she couldn't think of anything else to say. All she could do was smile and blush.

"God," Peyton answered, collapsing on the chair. "Now I don't know what to say." She grabbed the pillow from under her and covered her face with it.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Lucas continued, "Peyton Sawyer," He chuckled, trying to reach out for the pillow, "Giddy?"

"Shut up!" She said, her voice muffled from under the pillow. Lucas laughed, and tried again to reach it.

"Come on, Peyton." Lucas persuaded, his voice still peppered with laughter.

"You're just going to have to get used to a girlfriend with a bag over her head!" Peyton exclaimed, hugging the pillow ferociously.

"I could live with that," Lucas said, "But could _you_? Having a bag over your head means that I can't kiss you."

A few moments later, Peyton removes her head from underneath the pillow. Lucas was staring at her with an expectant smile. "You're the devil." She said, glaring at him, the smile on her lips giving her away. He reached out for Peyton's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, pulling her towards him for another passion filled kiss. She was his, all _his_, and he didn't care about anything else. He didn't care about his heart condition, his screwed up romantic history, or his college applications. All he cared about was the light pair of lips brushing over his.

"Hey," Lucas said, pulling away gently.

"Hmm?" Peyton asked, her head resting on his.

"I love you, you know that?" He touched her face lightly, tracing the contours of her jaw, feeling her soft, warm skin. She leaned in for another kiss, this time more gentle than before.

"Mhmm." Peyton muttered after pulling away slightly. "And I," She said, kissing him again, "Love," A playful grin appeared on Lucas' face, "You."

"Even though I'm totally cheesy?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, smiling like an idiot. Peyton gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Even though you're totally cheesy." She replied, smiling.

**xox**


End file.
